Adventures of Ja'Fang
by Char Changeling
Summary: Ja'Fang was born when a war came to the changelings. Two ponies, Feather and Jake will raise this changeling for what? something is hanging in the air. Ja'Fang is the last Changeling of the Hoi'Kio (Holy-Kingdom). What will become Ja'Fang will he learn his past or will he never know. {Hope you all don't mind that I'm taking a break from "The Hybrid Cat"}
1. Intro

Loud hooves stomping towards a village, full of changelings. The guards rushed in and started to slaughter changeling after changeling. One mare ran into one of the houses and grabbed a hatchling. She ran out through the war-zone, but before she made it out of the town a bolt of an archer hit her in my side. She ran into the forest as she could feel herself weakening. The mare slowed down in the forest. She walked through it, hoping to find a way to save the hatchling.

It's been nearly a two days, the mare hasn't stopped once. The hatchling was starving, for his ribs were showing. It started to cry from hunger, "Shh little one," the mare insured the hatchling. She stumbled over to a fallen tree as the arrow that had hurt her so much, felt strange. The arrow head was almost lodged into her ribs. She keeped walking for nearly a full week before she saw a house, made of logs. Smoke rolled out of the chimney, seeing the smoke gave the mare, Hope. She stumbled into the house, and collapsed when she open the door. A stallion and a a normal mare ran over and helped the changeling and hatchling in to a double bed. The two ponies put the Changelings into the bed.

The mare who lived in the house, turned to the Stallion and said "Jake, go and get some first aid." "OK, Feather," The stallion said before leaving the room. Feather sat next to the unfortunate changelings, she looked over the arrow in the Changelings side and sighed. She turned and check the Hatchling, he had a small fever, and was very starved.


	2. Chapter 1: Ja'Fang

Chapter 1

The Jake ran into the room carrying the first aid with his magic. The mare walked over and grabbed the first aid and carried it over. "Jake we need as much bread as we have," Feather said. Jake nodded and walked out. Feather started to tend to the hatchling's sickness. When she finished she turned and gently pulled the arrow out. When she finally removed the arrow blood gushed out. Dark green blood poured and dripped onto the ground.

Feather quickly covered the wound, but some of the blood started to drip through the rag. The changeling woke up coughing, The mare grabbed Feathers' shoulder. "Protect Ja'Fang," The changeling made a strange noise as it spoke. Before Feather could react blood poured out of the changelings' mouth. Feather grabbed rags and put them in the changelings' mouth, trying to stop the bleeding. But before she out the second rag in the Changeling's teal eyes faded to grey. As lifeless as a war-zone.

Jake walked in carrying some of the bread, Feather started to cry saying "I'm sorry." Jake walked over and wrapped his hoof around her shoulder, making her cry in his chest. "We did everything we could," Jake tried to comfort the mare. She wiped tears from one of her eyes with one wing, saying with signs of regret, "Th-thanks, Jake." He walked over to the hatchling and gave it the bread, he laughed as the hatchling grabbed the bread and started eating it. "Poor little foal," Jake said sympathetically. "His name is Ja'Fang," Feather said looking at the changeling as she pulled the body into a bag.

A amulet fell from the changeling's hoof, Feather looked down at to and looked at the engraved words, saying Hoi'Kio, Holy Kingdom in changeling. "their Hoi'Kio," Feather said looking at the changeling's strange black with grey spot coat. "What do we do then?" Jake Asked, it was clear he was confused. "We raise Ja'Fang as one of our own," Feather said.


	3. Chapter 2: The Book

Chapter 2

It's been two weeks after Feather buried the changeling who was caring for Ja'Fang. The two ponies were happy to raise a child, because they could never have an offspring, so they treated Ja'Fang as their own son. Ja'Fang could walk and talk normal, but he made hisses, snarls, and clicking sounds when he spoke. This was the first first day Ja'Fang was gonna go out and shop with Feather, and Jake.

They trotted to a small village, every pony here was happy, and the foals played around. when some of the ponies say Ja'Fang and starred in disbelieve, whispered to one another or ignored him. Two guards walked up to Jake and Feather, one of the guards asked "are you two the parents of this...Changeling?" "We're his foster parents," Jake answered. The two guards looked at one another then at Ja'Fang saying "I'll be honest, ponies around her don't like changelings, you know after the Canterlot wedding attack."

The two guards stepped to the side letting the ponies through. Ja'Fang followed his foster parents looking up at the huge stallion guards. They trotted right up to a market booth, the sign on it said; 'General Store' above the pony who was standing right at the booth. "Top of the morning, Feather," The pony behind the counter said with a smile. "Hi Moon Blossom," she said back to the kind looking pony. Moon Blossom looked at the changeling with a smile and asked, "And who's this little pony." "His name is Ja'Fang, and we need a book on the Holy Kingdom Changelings," Jake asked. "The Hoi'Kios? well that's new," Moon Blossom said petting Ja'Fangs' head with one hoof.

Soon Moon Blossom pulled out a book that said, 'Hio'Kio Zag Boz' Moon Blossom handed it over to Feather. She grabbed the book, it wasn't that big, but it did have some weight to it. "Thanks Moon!" Feather said as she carried the book. Jake gave Moon three bits and fell behind Feather. Ja'Fang followed not that far behind, but he had to run once and a while.

They made it home, Feather sat down in her chair and started to read the book. Jake went to the kitchen, he usually made the food, but Feather made the best food. Ja'Fang walked over to his wooden train and pony, with cartage. He started playing with the homemade toys, he loved them sense Feather made it from extra wood from her chair. Ja'Fang felt happy having caring parents, but two things bugged him, one was what happened at the Canterlot wedding, and where his real parents are.


	4. Chapter 3: Strange Pony Card

Chapter 3

A loud knock happened during midnight, Feather woke up and walked towards the door. She open the door and asked three guards, " What is it?" " We understand your fostering a hatchling, is that correct?" said a mare guard. Feather cleared her throat, then nodded saying, "Yes, his name's Ja'Fang, why?" "Madam we just needed to know this, and sorry for waking you up so late," Said the guard on the left of the mare. The guards left a few breaths later.

Feather went back to her bed and fell asleep, unaware Ja'Fang was still up. He, got to his hooves and looked out side at the stars, he was befounded from the beauty of the night. He was dumbstrucken when he saw an owl fly over the garden, that fed him and his parents. He looked around his white, clean room. He looked back at the stars saying, "If you can hear me up their, I want to meet you."

Daylight shinned into the room and woke Ja'Fang up, he could feel a mark on his head, for he had slept on his window shill. He shook his head and started to head to the door when he heard loud metal hoof steps coming to his room, he ran and hid under his bed. The door squeaked open and three pairs of hooves steped inside his room. The hooves belonged to the three guards, one of them started to speak "I think Ja'Fang's with his parents today, we better go and wait till they return." "Yes, Gust Wind!" one of the stallions said as he followed them out of teh room.

The front door shut behind them as they left the house. Ja'Fang got out of his hiding place when they had left. He walked into the living room and saw a strange knife, he walked up to it and saw it was as black as coal, but as hard as diamond. He could see engraved words in it but it was scratched away. He put it back where he had found it. The front door opened and Feather walked in with Jake. carrying alot of food, Feather stopped and sat beside Ja'Fang and said, "Your wondering what that knife is, and why it's here, right?" Ja'Fang nodded. She continued "it use to be my fathers, it's a La'Grace Ja'Fay, it means, Graceful Knife, it was made from a dragon scale, and Black Steal."

Jake walked in carrying a small box, he put them down, it was full of cards. Jake walked over to the table, in the living room and put the box to the side. "Ja'Fang, come here, I have some thing we can do!" Jake, slightly teased. Ja'Fang trotted over to the table and sat down next to Jake. He pulled out one card, it had a princess on it, but the princess was a changeling, but had some dragon features as well as changeling features. Jake spoke as he layed it infront of Ja'Fang saying, "Theses cards, were my prized procession when I was your age, and they've been getting dusty, why don't we clean them off and check them out OK?" "OK!," Ja'Fang said happily, he always wondered what his dad knew and what he did.


	5. Chapter 4: The first Pain, and friend

Chapter 4

Night was coming. Ja'Fang went to his bed and laid down but before he fell asleep, he heard the door fall off it's hinges and fall to the ground. Feather ran to Ja'Fang's door and opened it, she opened the window and pushed Ja'Fang out of the window. "Ja'Fang run, go somewhere safe," Feather said. Ja'Fang ran towards the forest, before he made it he heard screams coming from inside the house. Dark thoughts clouded his mind, seeing what might happen to them. He keeped running as he cried, thinking of his parents dying.

He ran as far as he could, he was in an opening, but surrounded by strange dark trees arching above him. He laidd down on his back and looked at the sky crying and tired. He said with some struggle, "Please, don't let my parents die!" He laid on his side, and saw some strange figure in the forest. He was so exhausted, he closed his eyes and he went into a dream. He could feel the figure dragging him across the ground, by his tail. He felt rain fall on to him. He felt like he was in the air, then on a ponies back. He tried to move but was to weak to do any thing. So he allowed to be carried to where ever he was going. soon he heard nothing and felt nothing.

He woke up in a bed, he was covered with blankets, and sheets. He looked around he was in a wooden house, the windows were covered and blocked with wooden planks. He tried to get up but he fall back down, his side and legs were painful and numb. Cold surround his body as he realized he was freezing. Soon the sounds of a a single pony walking around the corner made Ja'Fang look to one of the open doors. He saw a young fill carrying a piece of bread, and herbs, she said almost jumping, " Your Up!" Ja'Fang put his hoof to his head as he felt pain in his head.

The filly finally said, "You must have hit your head." She gave Ja'Fang a worried look, but she finally gave the bread to Ja'fang, saying, "I'm Sharlet." Ja'Fang looekd at the filly, she was as red as a scarlet blossom with beautiful blue hair, and eyes. "I'm Ja'Fang," He said looking at Sharlet. He started eating some of the bread, as Sharlet left the room.


	6. Chapter 5: Moon Crescent Marking

Chapter 5

A few days have past sine Ja'Fang met Sharlet. From what Ja'Fang could see, was that Sharlet, didn't have parents. Instead of parents, she was adopted. Her foster mother was mean, and abusive to her, she had a scar on her wing. Ja'Fang always wondered what happen to her foster parent. One day he had the chance.

"Sharlet? can you tell me what your foster mother did to your wing, and her name," Ja'Fang asked. She turned, her face was covered with grief, as she spoke, "her name was Fog Hoof, she took a small glass she broke, and cut my wings, calling me useless, and a demon." Ja'Fang couldn't believe a pony could be that cruel. He then had a flashback to his foster parents. Sharlet's words cut through his thoughts, "are you ok?, your crying." Ja'Fang felt his tears streaming down his own face. He looked up at the kind filly, and said, "yea, just...thinking of Feather, and Jake."

Sharlet sighed looking at her hooves, She looked up at Ja'Fang's eyes, then whispered, "I know how you feel." Ja'Fang nodded, he felt strange, before he looked at her eyes he saw something appeared in the back of his head, a pony made of shadows. He shook the thought out and looked into Sharlet's eyes. He felt a small tug at his heart, something told him to stay quiet. He had never felt this way, even around Feather, or Jake. Sharlet got to her hooves and walked over to a small book pile. She pulled out a book, the title said 'Markings of Destiny' she opened to the first page, and continued.

Ja'Fang looked at her, what was she doing, popped in his head. "I'm looking for that mark," She said pointing at his eye. He trotted to one of the mirrors, and looked into it. He saw a moon-crescent around his right eye. "Ah-ha!, it's a marking of greatness!" Sharlet said pointing at the same image that was around his right eye. Ja'Fang, felt strange, what will he do, he's just one pony, no not a pony, a Changeling!


	7. Chapter 6: Dream of a prophecy

Chapter 6

Ja'Fang, and Sharlet went out, they were gonna go to the city they were nearest to. They kept walking towards the city, Ja'Fang knew it wasn't the same city, for this one was named Pony-vile. They kept walking till they made it into a small town. Ja'Fang could feel their was something powerful here. He was wearing a cloak, to hide what he looked like. They walked up to the counter The pony behind it looked down at them and smiled, saying "Well hi their Sharlet, and who's your friend here?" "He's Ja'Fang," Sharlet said looking back towards Ja'Fang, then turned to the pony behind the counter saying, "So what can i do for you all?"

Ja'Fang and Sharlet started to head home, for they went to buy some food. When they got back to the house, they started to eat some bread. They chatted for a bit, as they ate. Ja'Fang felt strange, like something just crawled up his spine. He headed to his bed which was across from Sharlet's bed. He laid down in his bed and quickly feel into a deep sleep.

In his dream he was surround by darkness. He was standing on nothing, but it felt like silk, of a spiderweb. He walked around the darkness, hoping to find a reason why he was here. Then eyes apeared from the darkness. The eyes were death blue, before he could move he could see a figure of an alicorn mare. She walked straight yo Ja'Fang and whispered in his ear, "Darkness, is coming to you, and Sharlet." Ja'Fang looked at her and asked, "What do you mean?."

Ja'Fang blinked and was back in the house. 'What did she mean Darkness is coming?' Ja'Fang thought. He got out of the bed and headed towards the kitchen and grabbed some bread. He went over to the window and saw, some of the leaves turning orange. He was mystified by the strange leaves.


	8. Chapter 7: She is Sick as a Pony

Chapter 7

Sunlight shimmered through the forest, the light made Ja'Fang feel strange when a small cold wind entered into his room. He rolled to his side and got up, looking at the widow. He trotted up to it and saw leaves falling down onto the ground. He walked out of his room and saw Sharlet asleep on the floor. She must have passed out last night when she sneezed. He tried to not wake her, she slept like an angle. When she was waking up she started to cough, and hold her belly. "Sherlet, are you ok?" Ja'Fang asked with worry. "y...ya, just think i'm sick" She said as she held her growing pain in her belly.

Ja'Fang headed towards the town they were at yesterday. He needed medicine for Sharlet, she was his greats and only friend now. When he walked into the town almost all of the ponies starred at him with strange darkened eyes. He headed towards the kind pony who Sharlet and him had met yesterday. He walked over to her and she was reading a book. "um Excuse me, miss," He asked. She closed her book and looked down at him with a kind smile, she asked. "What can I do for you Ja'Fang?." "Sharlet's sick and I don't know what's wrong with her." "maybe your feasting oh her love." Ja'Fang blinked surprised by what she said.

The kind mare turned around and grabbed a sign, and hung it up, it said 'Closed, be back in 10'. She looked at Ja'Fang and asked, "Please lead the way." Ja'Fang nodded and started leading the way towards his, and Sharlet's home. They went through the forest, one thing made Ja'Fang uneasy from the old town in a story he read before called Legends of Sunny Town. Ja'Fang lead the mare into the house and showed her where Sharlet was laying, as she held her belly.

"Is she gunna be ok?" Ja'Fang asked. The mare turned and looked at Ja'Fang and answered, "She needs some medicine, but the only cure is with a changeling, named, O'Luge." Ja'Fang was surprised, that was a Hoi'Kio name, so Ja'Fang asked "Where does she live then?" "She lives at Broken Fang Cave," She said looking down.


	9. Chapter 8: O'Luge

Chapter 8

The mare carried Sharlet, and Ja'Fang followed. They started heading towards a huge mountain. They kept going towards the huge mountain, then suddenly the sky started to cloud up. The mare cursed under her breath, as they kept heading up the huge mountain. Rain poured down as they got close to the cave. when they walked in their was a changeling mare inside, here eyes were gone, and he shell was ripped clean off. She lifted her head and stared blindly at them.

O'Luge asked "Who's, their?" "O'Luge, a filly needs to be cured, she's sick," the mare said looking at O'Luge. O'Luge told the mare to put Sharlet next to O'Luge, and she obeyed. O'Luge examined Sharlet and stocked Sharlet's mane, and she finally said "She's drained of her own life energy." Ja'Fang bite back any worry, he wanted to help Sharlet. "She'll be fine in a month or two, and i can smell a Hoi"Kio Changeling nearby." O'Luge said sniffing the air. Ja'Fang walked scarredly to her and let he sniff his mane, or what was his mane.

She moved Sharlet close to her, and Ja'Fang lied next to her he felt guilty. "it's ok sonny" O'Luge said while she stocked Sharlet's mane. Sahrlet's body tempter was getting slowly colder. Ja'Fang curled with Sharlet, hopping to warm her up as best as he could. He soon felt her warm demolishing to coldness. She stopped moving, which made Ja'Fang shake her, and O'Luge shook her head and pushed Ja'Fang's hoof away while saying, "She'll be fine, I promise, now rest, little one. Ja'Fang obeyed and she fell asleep shortly after he did.

He wished he could help Sharlet, in his sleep he saw a mare made of strange shadows and she looked at him. He gulped as she ran at him. when she impacted into him she disappeared.


End file.
